


Prompt ideas that i may or may not write

by She_reallybeTHATBITCH



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, ThatBitchyTag, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_reallybeTHATBITCH/pseuds/She_reallybeTHATBITCH
Summary: If you wanna use these prompts you should use the  ThatBitchyTag, Tag so i can find it lol
Relationships: Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tomyinnit/All, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so, imma just drop a bunch of my prompts here so that i can get back to them later or somethin, if you wanna use some of these prompts go right ahead! id love to read it so please tag it with ThatBitchyTag or somthin!


	2. Techno/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want me to actually write anything i dump here you can comment that to

Okay so Tommy gets called to new l'manbreg (depressedinnit arc) for a meeting about his exile and what the technicalities are, (Ex. how long, does he have to stay in one place, that sorta thing) and Techno's there too, by the time Tommy gets there all he hears is Tubbo saying "Tommy will never be welcomed back to L'manberg." Then he hears Techno(surprising him) say "Now, hold the fuck on. So your permanently exiling one of the founding fathers of your nation, Phil's youngest son, my last living brother, a SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY. because he tried playing a prank that he himself has been on the receiving end of, MULTIPLE TIMES WITHOUT PUNISHMENT. He ACCIDENTALLY set a guys house on fire, BTW THE GUY DIDN'T EVEN CARE. right?." I dont really know what to put in the middle part here but it somehow ends with Techno comforting Tommy and being very fluffy and overprotective and shit. maybe some soft smut? Like Techno's hybrid side kicks in and hes all like "How FUCKING DARE YOU." and shit? maybe omegaverse if u want lol


	3. What are you doin step bro-

PROMPT Irl au.

Tommy has been gaslighted and manipulated by someone he trusted before, so when they went over the script he had a bad reaction to dreams role in it

Minecraft au

WHAT IF TOMMY INHERITED REDZA'S FEATURES AND SHIT AND THAT'S WHY PHIL DOESN'T GIVE HIM THE TIME OF DAY???

Also my personal hc for some mcyt Harry Potter au:  


Gryffindor:

Fundy, 

TimeDeo,

Quackity, 

Wilbur, 

Skeppy, 

JackManifall,

Hufflepuff:

Tommy, 

Ranboo, 

FINN5TER, 

Badboyhalo,

Eret, 

Puffy

Ravenclaw:

Niki,

A6D, 

Antfrost, 

Technoblade, 

Mumbo Jumbo, 

Grian

Slytherin:

Tubbo, 

Sapnap,

George,

Dream, 

Jschlatt, 

Sam


End file.
